Aprendiendo a ser padre
by RunlineY
Summary: La continuación de ¡¡¿Embarazada! ¿¿de él? ¡¡NO! (nunca me gustó ese titulo u.u) ¿Como se enfrentará Vegeta a su mayor reto cuando es un niño de cuatro años que lo llama papa? Numero de capítulos... pocos, pero todabía no se cuantos.
1. Rutina

Aprendiendo a ser padre

Capitulo 1: Rutina

"_Esta noche he tenido un sueño... Estaba en una habitación, todos estaban ahí... incluso el estúpido de Kakarotto. Todos charlaban y reian despreocupados, sin importarles mi presencia... ¡¿Acaso se han olvidado de quien soy?! ¡¿Dónde está ese nerviosismo que se desplegaba entre ellos cuando yo aparecía?!_

_¡¡¿Dónde está su miedo?!! Ya no me temen..._

_¿Acaso he cambiado tanto?..._

_¿Qué es lo que ha convertido al temible Príncipe de los Saiyans en un buen tipo?..."_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con gran estruendo, dejando pasar un torrente de luz y algo pequeño y chillón que cayó sobre su barriga, sacando a Vegeta de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡¡Papa!! ¡Prometiste que me llevarías a la feria!

Un pequeño Trunks de cuatro años recién cumplidos saltaba sobre él mientras gritaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!! ¡¡Quita de encima!!

Dijo él tirando al niño de un empellón al suelo y dándose media vuelta en la cama. Ya llevaba un rato despierto, pero desde que Goku había muerto le costaba mas levantarse de la cama. Aun así se hizo el dormido delante de su hijo. No coló. Trunks se subió de nuevo al colchón cerca de la fingida cara de dormido de su padre.

- Pero papa, tú me prometiste que me llevarías y hoy es el último día.

- Pues que te lleve tu madre.- con un tono atroz.

- Ella ya me llevó.- dijo sin inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrado al humor de su padre.

- Entonces ¿por qué diablos quieres volver a ir?

- Tú no me has llevado -con una gran sonrisa-. Quiero ir contigo, papá.

- Pues yo no quiero ir –dijo con su mismo tono desdeñoso de siempre-. Y deja de llamarme papá, yo a tu edad tenía mas respeto a los mayores.

- Vale, padre...- contestó entristecido el niño.

- Pues eso. Ahora lárgate de aquí.- y se dio media vuelta en la cama.

- P-pero papá... prometiste... que me llevarías... – comenzó a hacer pucheros.

- Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra llorar- Vegeta se incorpora y le mira. El niño sigue con sus pucheros- ¡¿Acaso quieres que me enfade?!- Trunks seguía igual, Vegeta se vuelve a tumbar en la cama- O dejas de llorar o no te llevaré a esa estupidez.

- ¡¡¿Entonces me llevaras?!! - con una sonrisa radiante de trunfo.

- Solo si me dejas tranquilo de una buena vez, mocoso.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

El infante salió galopando de la habitación.

- Tt. Maldito crío...

A regañadientes el príncipe se levanto de la cama. Todavía dormía el solo en la habitación al igual que Bulma. Por mucho que la mujer insistió, Vegeta mantuvo que no tenía ni idea de cómo había aparecido cierta rosa en el hospital. Y aun que el saiyan no cumplió con sus amenazas ni parecía tener intención de cumplirlas, su relación diaria no paso de ser amable... al menos a ojos externos, claro. Quien se fijara bien se daría cuenta de que ciertos paseos nocturnos de una habitación a otra desmentían este hecho.

Vegeta se puso la primera ropa que encontró en el armario y luego bajo a la cocina. El pequeño Trunks golpeaba la mesa con la cuchara mientras pedía a gritos su desayuno; Bulma todavía no había bajado, siempre era la última en levantarse; el padre de la chica leía atento el periódico mientras fuma lo que sería su primer pitillo del día y la madre de ésta se afanaba en preparar el desayuno... _"pura rutina..."_ pensó Vegeta. Cada mañana cuando se levantaba siempre era lo mismo, se despertaba y siempre veía a la misma gente... las mismas cosas...

- ¡Oh! Buenos días joven Vegeta- dijo su "suegra" mientras le regalaba una de sus siempre cálidas sonrisas.

Vegeta no contesto y se sentó en la mesa junto al padre de Bulma. El hombre lo miro por encima del periódico.

- Hoy te has levantado antes, muchacho – aguardo unos momentos por una respuesta que no llegó-. Tengo dos inventos nuevos para tus entrenamientos ¿los probarás?

- No me interesan. –Dijo él sin mucho animo mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Es una lastima... aun así los guardaré, quizás en otro momento tengas mas ganas.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, pero él hombre ya se había refugiado de nuevo tras el boletín y no pudo verle la cara. Todas las mañanas la misma pregunta aun que en diferente contesto, siempre había un invento, una nueva mejora en la cámara, un apaño... cualquier cosa que quería que él probara, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que eso ya no le importaba? ¿Y por qué demonios él aguantaba todo esto?

- Aquí tenéis – dijo la mama de Bulma depositando un plato con una gran pila de tortitas con nata y sirope frente a cada uno-. Tres grades desayunos para mis tres grades hombres.

- ¡Gracias yaya!- dijo Trunks poniéndose acto seguido a comer al claro estilo saiyan.

Un rato después Bulma se digno a bajar.

- ¡¡Buenos días a todos!! –grito con un genuino buen humor.

- Buenos días, cielo.- dijeron sus padres al unísono.

- Bpuepnps diaps, pmapma.- saludó Trunks con la boca llena.

- TRUNKS ¡No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación!- le regañó su madre.

- _"GLUPS" _Lo siento, mami... ¡ah! ¡¡papá me va a llevar a la feria!! – dijo poniéndose de un salto en la silla.

- ¿Qué te va a llevar...? Trunks no esta bien que digas mentiras...

- Pero si es verdad, ¿verdad papá?

Vegeta respondió con un sonido de fastidio mientras no levantaba la vista del plato. Entonces sintió como Bulma se apoyaba sobre él desde atrás y se acercaba a su oído.

- Eso te pasa por prometerle cosas con tal de que te deje tranquilo – dijo en susurro-, tu hijo no olvida fácilmente, ya era hora de que te cazara.

- Psst. Cállate, lo hago porque quiero. – mintió con tal de no darle la razón.

- Lo siento, Vegeta, pero eso si que no me lo creo.

Tras darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda la mujer se fue a sentar al otro lado de la mesa, mientras era seguida por una mirada furibunda por parte del príncipe. La escena era contemplada por el pequeño con cara de interrogante.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Buenas. Cortito. Lo se. No me maten. ú.ú Este capitulo es solo para ir abriendo boca, si queréis que continué mandarme reviews. Como creo que ya he puesto en la descripción este fic es la continuación de _¡¡¿Embarazada?!! ¿¿de él?? ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! _Otro fic mío. Esperemos que no se repita el tópico de nunca segundas partes fueron buenas, creo que por eso lo he ambientado cuando Trunks ya tiene cuatro añitos (que rico), para tener mas libertad... no se si lo sabéis a que me refiero, en fin cosas mías.

No os preocupéis tengo pensado poner flash backs sobre lo que pasó después del capítulo 5 del otro fic n.n

Espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo:

RunlineY

"_Con el escudo o sobre él"_


	2. A la feria

Aprendiendo a ser padre

Capitulo 2: En la feria

Las colas para las atracciones daban varias vueltas, la gente se apretujaba en los pocos lugares con sombra o en las tascas mientras los niños se montaban por enésima vez en su atracción favorita y los que no se encontraban en una atracción corrían de lado a lado chillando de la emoción mientras arrastraba a sus padres de un sitio para otro... en fin, todo el mundo sabe como es el último día de una feria. Siempre parece que toda la ciudad se ha propuesto ir ese día, claro que, Vegeta nunca había estado en una y no tenía ni idea de en donde se había ido a meter. Por suerte (o por desgracia) no tardó en darse cuenta.

Tras dar ochocientas vueltas con el coche (llegar volando no era aconsejable) con el fin de aparcar y pensar doscientas veces en volatilizar alguno de los ya estacionados con el fin de colocar el suyo, consiguió dejarlo cerca de la entrada (milagro) sin dañar a nada ni nadie (otro milagro). Al bajar del auto con un genuino mal humor (mas de lo normal) y ver la ingente cantidad de personas se agolpaban entre las atracciones, el humor se le cayó directamente a los pies, justo al lado de lo que le quedaba de cordialidad. Su ceja izquierda le comenzó a tiquear y estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el coche y marcharse de ahí, cuando un viento veloz de cabello lavanda paso junto a él.

¿A dónde te has creído que vas, mocoso- le dijo atrapándole de la camiseta.

- Si no nos damos prisa las filas avanzaran sin nosotros y yo quiero montarme en todo.- respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir nada sobre volverse a casa, Trunks se zafó de su amarre y echó a correr directo a la muchedumbre. El príncipe cerró la puerta del vehículo de un portazo que por poco rompe el cristal de la ventanilla, y fue en pos de su hijo mientras murmuraba toda serie de tacos contra el pobre "angelito". Cuando llegó junto al pequeño este miraba con los ojos realmente iluminados todas las atracciones; el saiyan les echó una mirada rápida de aburrimiento mientras se preguntaba por centésima vez qué era lo que su hijo veía de divertido en esas maquinas.

El pequeño Trunks miró a su padre con ojos radiantes y Vegeta le devolvió una mirada de desconfianza... por alguna razón se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

¡VAMOS A LA MONTAÑA RUSA, PAPA- decía mientras le cogía fuertemente la mano y lo arrastraba (literalmente) hacia allá.

Tres vueltas después en esa atracción.

¡QUIERO MONTARME EN LOS CABALLITOS!

Veinte vueltas después (cuando ya los dos salían con los ojos así G.G)

¡AHORA A LA OLLA! (no sé si todo el mundo la llamará así, también la conozco como la paellera... en fin, es una especie de olla gigante con asientos y asideras, que brinca y da vueltas, y tú tienes que evitar no caerte _"es mi preferida". _Creo que sobra añadir que por mas que lo intentó el feriante no consiguió despegar a Vegeta del asiento XD)

Bueno y tras cuatro interminables horas de: "Quiero montarme otra vez", "vamos a aquel", "OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ", "Quiero algodón de azúcar", "quiero ese oso de allá (él mas grande de toda la feria )",ect. Finalmente la paciencia que podía tener Vegeta con su primogénito se agotó.

¡Ya está bien, nos vamos a casa.- dijo poniendo rumbo a la salida.

- Pero papa... acabamos de llegar... quiero quedarme un poco mas... por favor...

- No. Ni hablar, nos vamos a casa.

- Porfii, tan solo un rato mas...- poniendo carita. (iniciando chantaje emocional XD)

- He dicho que no. Venga. ¡Vámonos!

- U-un poquito mas... – comenzando a hacer pucheros.

- No lo repetiré una vez mas, Trunks. Nos vamos.- el niño comienza a sollozar.- Guárdate esas lagrimas, mocoso. No me harás cambiar de idea.

Trunks se tira al suelo yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... COMIENZA EL BERRINCHE!

Consecuencia 1: Los pulmones de un semi-saiyan tienen una potencia diez veces mayor que un niño normal. Por lo tanto, el llanto resonó por toda la feria.

Consecuencia 2: Todo la gente se gira hacia el centro del sonido y todo el mundo comienza a murmurar ante el espectáculo.

Consecuencia final: La cara de Vegeta brilla con un claro matiz rojo, está deseando matar al crío, pero duda que Bulma se lo perdonaría alguna vez, eso le deja claro que no es una idea factible y matar a los presentes sería algo demasiado llamativo (y sanguinario). Así que finalmente solo le queda decir:

- Esta bien. Nos quedamos. ¡Pero tan solo un rato mas!

El niño deja llorar se levanta secándose las lagrimas y asiente feliz. Todas las personas vuelven a sus asuntos y Vegeta suspira aliviado al dejar de sentirse observado por la muchedumbre, pero por desgracia las manos del pequeño aferrando la suya mientras comienza a tirar de él, le hacen recordar que ha vuelto a caer en la misma trampa de siempre.

- Ah, no, ni hablar. Ya estoy harto de ir en barraca en barraca. Te vas tú solo- el niño, la autora y el lector se quedan con cara de "¿eing?", Vegeta tan solo mira a su alrededor como buscando algo-. Yo estaré en aquella tasca de ahí, cuando te canses ven a buscarme y nos vamos.

_(- TIEMPO MUERTO. –grita la autora- Vegeta... ¡tan solo tiene cuatro años!_

_- Y que. Yo a su edad ya conquistaba planetas._

_- Eso es diferente. A ti te criaron desde bebe para ese fin, pero al él... por favor, si se ve a la legua que es un niño mimado¡podría pasarle algo! Y como eso ocurra... ¡Bulma y mas de medio millón de fans te descuartizan!_

_¿Y el otro medio?_

_- El otro medio son también fans tuyas, no pueden matarte... pero si hacerte daño..._

_Vegeta observa detenidamente al niño y sufre un ligero escalofrió al imaginarse a todo un ejercito de mujeres, lideradas por Bulma, persiguiéndole con fines homicidas._

_- Quizás tengas razón... Haber, tú, mocoso, quiero que aparezcas ante mi cada vez que te bajes de una atracción¡entendido!_

_¡Si señor!_

_PLAF (- Rune por los suelos._

_- Ve-Vegeta... no me refería a..._

_¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar y volver a la historia? Se suponía que esto era un fic serio._

_- Pero Vegeta... s-solo pretendía ayudar...- haciendo pucheros. (iniciando chantaje emocional)_

_CIIUSSS (- Bola de energía que cae justo al lado de la autora._

_- Conmigo esas cosas no valen._

_- Jo. Que rollo. (abortando inicio de chantaje emocional))_

Un rato después Vegeta ofrecía esta imagen: sentado en una banqueta junto a la barra con un biberón en una mano y con la otra sujetaba un oso de peluche gigante de color azul celeste (JUAS, JUAS y JUAS ¡venganza! "por el ataque de antes")

En fin, seriedad. Digamos que el oso estaba tirado junto a él de forma que quedaría disimulado y si se encontraba en una banqueta junto a la barra, pero tenía una cerveza y no un biberón. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía Trunks por ahí, como su padre le había ordenado. Hasta que... como era de esperar, Trunks dejó de aparecerse por ahí. Al principio Vegeta no le dio mucha importancia, el niño estaría demasiado entretenido en las atracciones como para acordarse de la orden de su padre, pero pasado un rato a Vegeta comenzó a preocuparle que tampoco apareciera para pedirle más dinero. El príncipe de los saiyans se concentro lo suficiente como para detectar la energía de su hijo, pero aunque Trunks era un niño casi tan fuerte como un adulto normal (debido a su mitad saiyan) su ki no sobre salía de lo normal en la Tierra. Es decir, no podía centrarse en él porque se confundía fácilmente con el ki del resto de la multitud.

Vegeta comenzó a murmurar maldiciones entre dientes, agarró el oso y salió en busca de su hijo (no, no pago la cerveza u.u). Tras dar un par de vueltas por toda la feria, y no encontrar al pequeño, el mosqueo que llevaba acumulado durante todo el día comenzó a hacer que le herviría la sangre. En un ataque de rabia estampó al pobre peluche contra él suelo mientras miraba a todas partes en busca del niño. Al final sin importarle que pudiera pensar la gente de su alrededor (¿acaso le a importado alguna vez? Tan solo hace lo que hace por Bulma) levantó él vuelo.

Vegeta se elevó sobre las personas que ahí estaban para poder buscar desde ahí a su hijo. Con miradas de terror y curiosidad la gente observaba al saiyan que buscaba al niño ya con desesperación.

No había ni rastro de él...

* * *

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA: 

BUENAS. Siento haber tardado tanto ú.ù pero ya sabéis... los exámenes no dejan mucho tiempo libre. Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero como lo continuara iba a tardar una eternidad... al menos así solo he tardado media n.nÛ

¿Dónde estará Trunks? Espero que leíais el próximo capitulo n.n

RunlineY

"_Con el escudo o sobre él"_

_P.S.D: _Hay conversaciones que les falta el guión, lo se. Culpa de la web, no mia ù.ú


	3. ¿Buena persona? Bobadas

Aprendiendo a ser padre

Capitulo 3: ¿Una buena persona? Bobadas

(Dedicado a Tari, por ayudarme con el capitulo)

El nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir Vegeta era más que evidente. El saiyan comenzó a sobrevolar toda la feria en busca de alguna señal que pudiera indicarle el paradero de su hijo. Paraba sobre todas las atracciones buscando al pequeño fugitivo e incluso sobrevoló los alrededores de la feria, pero no había ni rastro. Cuando comenzaba a darse por vencido una risa familiar, demasiado quizás, le hizo volverse hacia la enorme noria que dominaba el centro de la feria. Vegeta se acercó con el ceño fruncido y entre la multitud de cabinas que pendían de los hierros pudo distinguir una cabecita gris-lavanda que charlaba alegremente con una pareja y su hijo de mas o menos la misma edad que Trunks. Sin pensárselo dos veces Vegeta se dirigió a la cabina y abrió la puerta prácticamente arrancándola de su sitio; los ocupantes del interior se quedaron mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Vegeta tan solo miraba a su hijo con cara de asesino.

.-. ¿Papa? – se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño saiyan, el príncipe tan solo respondió frunciendo aun más el ceño - ¡Papa por fin te he encontrado!- grito felizmente el niño lanzándose hacia los brazos de su padre con lagrimillas en los ojos. Vegeta lo detuvo en seco agarrándolo de la pechera de la camiseta y le acercó el rostro al suyo hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron.

.-. TE DIJE QUE NO TE ALEJARAS TANTO – le gritó al más puro estilo Vegeta. No le había dicho exactamente eso, pero no iba a ser él quien tuviera la culpa de la desaparición del niño.

.-. P-Pero Papa... – intentó explicarse el pequeño entre sollozos.

El príncipe de los saiyan ni siquiera los tomó en consideración, sino que se puso al niño bajo el brazo y salió de allí volando a toda velocidad. Los demás ocupantes de la cabina aun estaban en estado de shock ante lo que acababa de acontecer.

.-. Ha-hay mas de 10 m de aquí al suelo, ¿ve-verdad? – preguntó la mujer mirando donde momentos antes había estado Vegeta. Su marido asintió igual de desconcertado que su mujer.

El saiyan volaba con el niño llorando bajo el brazo sin saber que hacer ahora que lo había encontrado. Sin siquiera proponérselo comenzó a pensar que sería lo que haría su padre en una situación semejante, seguramente le daría una paliza, en su enfado esa posibilidad no le resultó nada negativa, es más sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a un descampado bastante alejado de la feria. Una vez allí dejó caer al niño al suelo sin contemplaciones. El pequeño Trunks se incorporó llorando aun mas fuerte.

.-. ¡¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ! ¡¡DEJA DE LLORAR! – Le gritó Vegeta mirándole con extremo odio, pero tan solo consiguió asustar al niño que comenzó a berrear con mas intensidad.

Vegeta apretó el puño tan fuerte que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano.

.-. DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITO MOCOSO O TE...

El saiyan alzó el puño apunto de golpear al niño, pero aun así el niño seguía llorando.

.-. ¡¡¡¡ESTA BIEN TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO!

Vegeta lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro del niño por lo que el pequeño se calló y cerró los ojos en acto reflejo, pero nunca llegó a recibir el golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que el puño de su padre estaba a penas unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, el niño cayó al suelo de la impresión y se quedó mirando a su padre con autentico terror. El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Vegeta no acababa de entender que le había pasado, nunca en su vida había frenado un golpe; eso le puso mas furioso todavía, pero no con su hijo sino con él mismo. El saiyan dio la espalda a su hijo y comenzó a andar mientras la rabia crecía en su interior, necesitaba desahogarse y eso hizo, con un tremendo golpe de energía volatilizó un pequeño bosque que había junto a ellos haciendo desaparecer los árboles y la mayor parte de su ira. Tras aquella muestra de poder, el saiyan, abatido, cayó de rodillas.

El príncipe se quedó callado, mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo; en su mente se agolpaban gran cantidad de sentimientos, de confusión... ¿qué podía haberle hecho cambiar de ese modo?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad deseando llegar a la ducha de la casa ya que la de la cámara estaba estropeada y tan solo salía agua helada con la cual no era agradable ducharse cuando en el exterior la capa de nieve te llegaba a la rodilla. Frotándose las manos entre maldiciones dirigidas al clima del planeta se dirigió hacia la puerta que abrió sin muchos miramientos y entro en el interior suspirando de alivio al notar el calor de la calefacción, pero cualquier tipo de buen humor que pudo darle aquello se esfumo al encontrarse que Yamcha estaba en la habitación y lo miraba con curiosidad desde el sofá. ¿Qué hacia aquel tipo "SU" casa y a esas horas de la noche? Esa fue la pregunta que le pasó por la mente. Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos que duró unos segundos hasta que Yamcha se atrevió a romperlo, por alguna extraña razón pensó que si seguía así la oscura mirada de Vegeta se lo tragaría.

.-. Hola Vegeta, ¿qué tal va tu entrenamiento? – preguntó cordialmente.

.-. Eso no te incumbe, gusano.- contestó él secamente para después poner rumbo a las escaleras ignorándole.

.-. Bah. Eres un borde. No me extraña que aun llevando prácticamente un año en este planeta nadie te soporte.

.-. Al menos yo no voy persiguiendo faldas como un vulgar salido. – Contraatacó Vegeta mirándole de reojo. El hombre se levantó del sofá como si tuviera un resorte.

.-. No, tú simplemente destruyes planetas como un vulgar asesino. – soltó Yamcha airado.

No tardó en darse cuenta de su error, exactamente cuando sintió una gran presión en el cuello y la cara de Vegeta se encontraba a muy escasos metros de distancia.

.-. Repítelo de nuevo, insecto. – le amenazó Vegeta como una voz tan seria como gélida.

El humano sintió como su sangre se congelaba en el interior de sus venas mientras sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir algo de aire. Vegeta seguía apretando sin ningún tipo de miramiento, observando la expresión de terror que iba tomando forma en el rostro de Yamcha. Poco a poco el saiyan levantó del suelo al Yamcha hasta que tan solo la punta de sus pies rozaba el suelo y en el momento que comenzaba a cargar una bola de energía en la mano que le quedaba libre, con el fin de estampársela en la cara, notó como una revista enrollada le asestaba un golpe en plena cabeza. El príncipe volvió la vista a su espalda y ahí estaba Bulma con cara de mala uva, su traje de premamá azul celeste y su arma lista para golpear de nuevo.

.-. ¡No maltrates a mis amigos, Vegeta! – le gritó la mujer.

Sin variar su expresión Vegeta evaporó la bola de energía y comenzó a aflojar la mano con lo que Yamcha consiguió coger una bocanada de aire. Pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo pareció como si se lo pensara mejor y volvió a apretarle el cuello.

.-. ¡Vegeta suéltalo, por favor! – le rogó Bulma, el saiyan le envió una mirada furibunda.

.-. ¡Bah! – soltó Vegeta lanzándolo hacia delante y haciendo que chocara contra la pared – No mereces el esfuerzo.

Después dio la espalda al herido y a la futura madre y salió de la habitación o eso pareció por que en verdad se ocultó tras la puerta con el fin de escuchar (no le gustaba dejar a SU mujer a solas con ese tipo).

.-. ¡¡Es un loco!- proclamó Yamcha mientras se incorporaba.

.-. Lo siento Yamcha – se disculpó Bulma – pero ya sabes que no debes molestarle. Un día no llegaré a tiempo.

.-. ¡¡Y no lo hice! ¡¡Fui amable, de verdad! Es él quien está desquiciado. Aun me extraña que no te haya matado.

.-. Jijiji. Aun que no lo creas él es una buena persona en el fondo.

.-. Pues creo que aun debes excavar mucho para llegar hasta esa bondad.

Ella se rió nerviosamente y después guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

.-. Tt... Estúpidos... – les insultó el príncipe desde su escondite en un susurro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Es una Buena persona…" _las palabras de Bulma hacían ecos en su mente. Cuando lo oyó por primera vez le pareció algo ridículo, pero ahora se lo replanteaba seriamente... ¿Era posible qué él al fin y al cabo sería buena persona?

Vegeta desechó esa tanta, según él, pregunta. El príncipe de los saiyans se irguió cuan largo era y dirigió una mirada retadora al cielo como si afirmara hacía aquellas que él era ante todo el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio y aunque no quiso reconocerlo aquella afirmación le resultó en parte vacía. Con un suspiro, más de resignación que para calmarse, bajó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de curiosidad de su hijo que al ver que su padre no se levantaba se había acercado. Parecía que el berrinche se le había pasado, pero Vegeta se empezó a poner nervioso al ver que no apartaba la mirada de él.

.-. ¿Qué es lo que miras, mocoso? – dijo en su habitual tono de desprecio.

Él niño le dirigió una extraña sonrisa y después los ojos comenzaron a brillarle de emoción.

.-. ¿Cómo has hecho eso, papa? – preguntó el infante obnubilado.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja al no comprender del todo la pregunta. Al parecer Trunks se dio cuenta de aquello y comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de su padre repitiendo una y otra vez la pregunta.

.-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Estaban esos árboles y... PUFF... desaparecieron y... y... la luz siguió haciendo un surco enorme y... y... y... ya no había árboles, por que tú los rompiste y... y...

Vegeta echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió el surco que había mencionado su hijo. El saiyan sonrió para sí mismo, era algo tan normal para él que ni siquiera se acordaba, pero para él niño era algo totalmente nuevo y al parecer impresionante. De repente una frase de su hijo atrajo su atención:

.-. Me enseñaras a hacerlo ¿verdad?

.-. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – preguntó en tono cortante, con lo cual el niño paró sus saltos de inmediato pensando que quizás se había excedido con la petición.

.-. ¿Qué... qué si podrías enseñarme, pa... padre? – preguntó mas calmado y recordando guardarle el debido (exigido, mas bien) respeto.

El príncipe de los saiyans analizó a su primogénito durante unos segundos. Miró a aquellos ojos que en silenció le pedían una respuesta y observó su aparente delicadeza. Por una parte la petición del niño le había llenado de orgullo al saber que su hijo quería seguir el camino del guerrero, pero por otra no pensaba que sería apto para ese menester siendo tan pequeño, tan... blandengue. La mirada del niño pedía a gritos una resolución a la cuestión, Vegeta solo apartó la mirada y dijo:

.-. Es tarde volvamos a casa.

Trunks observó como su padre se ponía en camino y tras un suspiro de desilusión comenzó a seguirle sin ningún tipo de replica.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡Por fin lo termine! Casi dos meses con el mismo capitulo y me agobiaba al no saber como continuar. Pero por fin aquí está. Disfrutarlo.

Runliney

PSD: Es te es el comentario de autora mas corto que he hecho... se nota que me quiero ir a la cama. ¡¡¡son las 2:35 de la mañana!


	4. Extraño comportamiento

Aprendiendo a ser padre

**Capitulo 4:** Extraño comportamiento

.-. ¡¡¡Mamá¡¡Ya estamos en casa!! – grito Trunks entrando por la puerta y corriendo hacia el despacho de su madre.

Vegeta fue más silencioso subiendo con paso lento a su habitación y encerrándose en ella aun se sentía molesto por lo acontecido hace un rato. Se quitó la cazadora arrojándola de mala manera al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación.

En su soledad recordó a Mirai Trunks y en la decepción que el muchacho se llevó al conocer como era su padre. Las continuas discusiones entre ambos cuando entrenaban en la Sala del tiempo y el alma nunca le dejaron decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de tener un hijo como él... ni siquiera se lo admitió a sí mismo, en aquel momento Mirai Trunks solo era un rival más. Un rival que había llegado más lejos que él. Con un bufido de frustración Vegeta se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos harto de tanta "cursilada".

Entre las sombras de su mente una idea comenzó a hacerse eco: "Quizás todo iría mejor si yo hubiera..." pensó el saiyan. Como respuesta a aquel pensamiento su cuerpo se tensó y se incorporó de golpe¿cómo podía siquiera haber pensado eso? ÉL¡¡el Príncipe de todos los saiyans!! Su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Príncipe de todos los saiyans? Pero si el único que quedaba era él. La sangre le comenzó a hervir de manera incontrolable y en un acto de rabia descargó su ira contra la pared que estaba mas cerca de la cama.

La casa entera tembló violentamente unos instantes, Bulma se levantó sobresaltada de su mesa de cálculos y cuando se relajó lo suficiente para pensar, salió del despacho y fue hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior lo más rápido que pudo.

.-. ¿Qué ha sido eso, mama? – le pregunto su hijo que estaba al pie de la escalera.

.-. ¡¡Espera aquí, Trunks!! – le ordenó al niño mientras subía precipitadamente.

Sabía perfectamente que el autor del temblor había sido Vegeta (sobre todo por que las provocadas por los inventos fallidos de su padre solían tener la consecuencia de tener que llamar a los bomberos), Bulma se acercó a la habitación del saiyan y llamó a la puerta tímidamente.

.-. ¿Vegeta estas...?

.-. ¡¡¡Lárgate de aquí, mujer!!! – la interrumpió él de forma brusca.

Bulma se amilanó un momento no había oído ese tono en la voz de Vegeta desde su tiempo como conquistador de la Tierra. Tras un momento de reflexión la mujer agarró la manilla de la puerta con decisión y abrió la puerta lentamente y sin pasar a la habitación. Se asomó con timidez esperando recibir insultos y maldiciones de parte del saiyan, pero se sorprendió al no llegar a oírlas. Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con la vista clavada en el suelo y una expresión que daba miedo. No parecía darse cuenta de que lo miraban. Bulma le miró derrotada, no sabía que le ocurría y tampoco que hacer para que se animara. El príncipe de los saiyans se había encerrado dentro de su caparazón y había reforzado sus paredes de tal forma que ni siquiera ella podía pasar.

Con tristeza volvió a cerrar la puerta, sabía que si se acercaba a él en aquel momento solo lograría distanciarlo más, apoyó la espalda en la pared que había frente a la habitación y clavó su vista en la puerta, como si desease que de pronto le hablase y le diera una resolución.

.-. ¿Qué te está pasando, Vegeta? – murmuró para si misma.

El saiyan no salió de su habitación en lo que restaba de día, ni tampoco al día siguiente y cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse a su cuarto era expulsado de forma violenta, casi salvaje. Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte a causa de eso, algo que había empeorado los ánimos de todos, incluso su madre con su típico optimismo y buen humor se la veía alicaída y callada.

.-. De verdad que no lo entiendo. – sentenció Bulma dejando su taza con fuerza sobre la mesa. Se encontraba en casa de Chichi, había "huido" allí junto con su hijo tras la discusión – Yo lo único que hice fue preguntarle si quería que trajera algo de comer y enseguida se me puso a gritar "que si no necesitaba nada, que no me metiera en sus asuntos, que no necesitaba la compasión de nadie" – le contaba acalorada a su amiga que la observaba con la taza en las manos – Grr... me pone enferma que ande de victima todo el día.

.-. Ya sabes que es orgulloso, dale tiempo. Al final siempre te cuenta todo cuando se siente preparado. – le aconsejó Chichi amablemente dejando la taza en la mesa.

.-. ¿¿Más tiempo¡¡Pero si han pasado 4 años y sigue igual!! – gritó la peliazul fuera de si volcando la taza al levantarse bruscamente. Al ver el desastre que había organizado suspiró intentando tranquilizarse – Disculpa Chichi, pero es que últimamente estoy muy nerviosa... – se lamentó mientras limpiaba el desastre.

.-. No pasa nada. – la tranquilizó sonriente su amiga llenando de nuevo la taza con té – ¿Dices que está así desde hace 4 años? – le preguntó extrañada.

.-. Si... desde la muerte de Goku... – comentó bajando la mirada y se creó un pequeño silencio entre ellas, al cabo de unos segundos Bulma volvió a mirarla y continuó – Al principio pensé que era una especie de fase, que él también se sentía dolido por la muerte de Goku y que, como todos, lo estaba superando a su manera, pero... no parece conseguirlo y tras la marcha de Trunks, el del futuro me refiero, la cosa pareció empeorar. – suspiró hundiéndose un poco en la silla – De no salir de la cámara de gravedad a no salir de la habitación... no se que le ocurre, solo se que va a acabar muriéndose como continúe así.

Bulma se quedó en silencio con la vista fija en el fondo de la taza y Chichi le acarició la mano con comprensión para darle ánimos.

.-. Sabes... resulta extraño que alguien que ha surcado el espacio y conquistado planetas ahora se encuentre así. – comentó Chichi – No parece ser la misma persona. - En ese momento Bulma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de incredulidad - ¿Qué he dicho?

.-. Lo que le pasa. – dijo Bulma con una verdadera sonrisa - ¡Eso es! – se levanta de la mesa y comienza a dar vueltas nerviosas por la cocina - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Creía que todo esto era a causa de la muerte de Goku, pero no. ¡¡Es por él!! Bulma eres una tonta.

Chichi observaba a su amiga hablar sola como si estuviera loca. Bulma se detuvo y la miró sonriente.

.-. ¿No comprendes? – la mujer de Goku negó con la cabeza lentamente con miedo a hacer movimientos bruscos – Verás. ¿Qué es lo que Vegeta deseaba por encima de todo antes de que llegasen los androides?

.-. ¿Destruir la Tierra? – respondió ella confundida.

.-. ¡¡Si!! Es decir, no. – rectificó Bulma – Lo que quería era vencer a Goku. Ser el más fuerte.

Chichi parpadeó un par de veces intentando encontrarle un significado a aquella información.

.-. Me explico. – anunció Bulma volviéndose a sentar – Se que desde siempre lo que Vegeta ha deseado más que nada es ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero siempre ha estado a la sombra de alguien más fuerte que él, Goku, Freezer... ¿Comprendes?

.-. No. – respondió la mujer tranquilamente – Si es así¿no debería estar contento ahora?

.-. No, ten en cuenta de que nunca llegó a vencer a Goku... y tampoco a Freezer... – hace una pequeña pausa para aclarar sus ideas - Bueno, lo que quiero es que si ha perdido las ganas de combatir es, simplemente, porque ya no hay nadie más fuerte que él.

Chichi se queda un momento asimilando la información.

.-. Pero eso no es del todo cierto. – le respondió – Gohan venció a Cell, él es más fuerte que Vegeta. – comentó con orgullo en la voz.

.-. Si, pero Gohan es un niño. No creo que él lo vea como un rival. –dijo Bulma pensativa – Lo único que Vegeta necesitaría sería un rival, un buen rival que le haga querer superarlo. – afirmó después con entusiasmo.

.-. ¿Y de donde piensas sacar a alguien así? – le preguntó su amiga tomando un sorbo de su taza, aquella pregunta volvió a desinflar el animo de Bulma.

.-. Pues francamente... – suspira bajando la cabeza - ... no tengo ni idea.

Durante un rato la cocina quedó en un silencio solo roto por el tictac del reloj de la pared. De pronto Chichi llamó la atención de su amiga con una risita, cuando Bulma la miró su amiga sonreía de manera misteriosa, casi terrorífica.

.-. Sabes... quizás yo si que tenga un plan...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Lo se me he hecho de esperar, lo se el capítulo no es de los mejor que he escrito, pero algo es algo ¿no? ú.ù

En fin criticarme cuanto queráis en los reviews me lo merezco XDD

Chao

Runliney

_"La nostalgia peor es añorar lo que nunca sucedió"_


	5. Un plan o algo así

Aprendiendo a ser padre

Capitulo 5: Un plan... o algo así

El alba despuntó en el horizonte y filtró su luz al interior de la habitación de Bulma, la cama ya estaba desecha y fría. Como desde hacía un par de días la genio de pelo azul se había levantado temprano y en ese momento bajaba las escaleras con cuidado y los zapatos en la mano para salir de la casa a hurtadillas. Una vez en la cocina se calzó y cogió una magdalena de la bandeja que había sobre la mesa, se acomodó la bolsa de deporte en le hombro y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa pasando por la sala.

.-. ¿Tan pronto levantada, mujer? – preguntó una voz a su espalda haciendo que el alma de Bulma abandonara su cuerpo durante un instante.

Se giró despacio, no por miedo, sino porque el susto que llevaba encima no le dejaba reaccionar a más velocidad. Sentado en el sofá frente a la tele (apagada) se encontraba Vegeta de brazos cruzados y mirándola de forma inquisitiva. Pasado el efecto de la sorpresa Bulma se alegró de que al fin hubiera salido de su confinamiento, pero su sonrisa al parecer no fue bien recibida.

.-. ¿Acaso tengo algo divertido, mujer? – se quejó en tono amenazante y endureciendo la mirada. Ella dio un respingo.

.-. No, es solo que... – pensó en la forma de salir de aquello sin que el orgulloso príncipe se sintiese ofendido. Al final simplemente cambió de tema. – Vaya¿estas viendo la tele? – preguntó con rapidez.

.-. Está apagada¿no lo ves? – gruñó él en el mismo tono, ella suspiró al ver que en verdad había sido una pregunta estúpida "Vegeta" y "televisión" rara vez iban en la misma frase. - ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber él. En ese momento Bulma pensó que tal vez picándole un poco y llevándole a una de sus saludables y tontas discusiones se animaría un poco. Medio sonrió de forma pícara y se puso una mano en la cadera, aquella era su postura básica de pelea.

.-. Vaya y ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? – saltó - ¿Acaso estas celoso? – El Vegeta que ella recordaba y amaba hubiera torcido el gesto con su típico "¡Jum!" y para después soltar alguna frase hiriente con la que iniciar una nueva discusión, pero el Vegeta que ahora mismo tenía ante ella tan solo se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y le dio la espalda.

.-. Haz lo que quieras. – respondió secamente y abandono la sala dejando a una Bulma totalmente desconcertada.

Aun sin comprender lo que había pasado exactamente ahí salió de forma automática por la puerta y suspiró. "Espero que el plan de Chichi de resultado..." pensó mientras se subía a su aeronave.

Vegeta subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía cansado y es que aquella semana no había dormido ni casi dos horas seguidas. Sus demonios personales le atormentaban continuamente y las paredes de aquella casa se estrechaban sobre él cada vez más. Deseaba destruir todo cuanto le rodeaba, pero ni siquiera podía reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para poner los pies fuera de aquella casa y alejarse para siempre. Con cada paso, a cada momento, siempre le parecía estar escuchando una macabra risa que se burlaba de él, de su debilidad, de su incompetencia... Se paró en medio del pasillo y suspiró sintiéndose derrotado, así era como todo acababa... tan vacío como las entrañas del infierno y muriendo olvidado como príncipe de la Nada.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

.-. ¿Ocurre algo, papa? – preguntó una somnolienta voz infantil.

La mañana también había llegado a casa de los Son y una apañada Chichi servía el desayuno a Gohan y a su abuelo mientras que con la otra mano intentaba controlar al inquieto Goten y mantenerlo sentado a la mesa.

.-. ¡¡Hola a todos!! – saludó una sonriente Bulma que apareció por la puerta.

.-. Hola, Bulma. Pasa, pasa, ahora estoy contigo. ¿Has desayunado ya? – le preguntó Chichi mientras volvía a sentar a Goten a la mesa.

.-. No, la verdad es que me muero de hambre. – admitió sonriente sentándose a la mesa sin esperar invitación alguna. Su amiga no tardó en servirle a ella también. Gohan miró a una y a otra con mirada derrotada.

.-. ¿Aun seguís con lo mismo? – en el momento en que acabó la pregunta supo que no debería haber abierto la boca, la mirada de ambas se clavó en él como un par de espadas – Creo que... tengo que ir a estudiar... – se apresuró a decir con una risa nerviosa. Tras haberse marchado el adolescente el desayuno pasó sin mayores contratiempos.

En la corporación cápsula el silencio aun se mantenía entre padre e hijo, Vegeta miraba a su primogénito como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía mientras que el pequeño Trunks bostezaba regalando a su padre una mirada indiferente y somnolienta. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

.-. Vuelve a la cama, mocoso. – le gruñó desviando la mirada.

.-. No puedo dormir. – saltó el niño.

.-. Ah¿no? Si a penas te puedes mantener en pie. – le señaló él.

.-. ¿A dónde vas? – cambió de tema saliendo completamente del cuarto.

.-. Yo... – era una pregunta inocente, pero el estado anímico de Vegeta hizo que se la tomara de forma más profunda de lo debido. – no lo se... – respondió clavando la mirada en un punto indefinido de la longitud del pasillo.

.-. ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Trunks confuso mirando a la misma dirección que su padre para saber que era lo que tanto miraba. - ¿cómo no lo vas a saber? Mmm... quizás ibas a tu cuarto... – al niño se le iluminó la mirada de pronto – ¡o al mío! – exclamó sonriente agarrandole a su padre de la mano y tirando en dirección a su puerta. – Ven, papa, te enseñaré el nuevo juego que me ha regalado el abuelo. – Vegeta miró al niño sin ninguna expresión, aquello hizo que el pequeño se amedrentara – Claro que... solo si tú quieres, padre... – rectificó el pequeño aflojando el agarre y mirando hacia otra parte tristemente, pero su rostro se animó enseguida al notar como su padre se dejaba arrastrar hacia el interior de la habitación.

.-. ¡Venga Bulma¡Así no conseguirás nada! – le gritó Chichi a su amiga para animarla.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en el suelo jadeando e inundada en sudor sin poder mover un músculo más.

.-. Hagamos un descanso¿vale? – le pidió suplicante – No puedo seguir.

Chichi se acercó a ella de brazos cruzados y mirada amenazante.

.-. No hace ni cinco minutos que hicimos un descanso. – espetó.

.-. Si, pero yo no tengo tanto aguante como tú. Descansemos otra vez... por favor... – volvió a suplicar. Chichi suspiró.

.-. Las mujeres de ciudad no aguantáis nada. – comentó sentándose frente a ella. – Parece mentira que hayas acompañado a los chicos en tantas aventuras. – Bulma sonrió divertida.

.-. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme la vida más fácil en esas aventuras. – admitió – Nunca me tocó pelear... ¿en verdad crees que ese es el problema?

.-. Por supuesto. – afirmó su amiga – Yo me entrené durante años para ser digna de Goku y nunca tuvimos problemas de ningún tipo. – dijo orgullosa – Seguro que cuando Vegeta vea lo fuerte que te has hecho simplemente para hacerle feliz a él se dará cuenta de que él también tiene que arrimar el hombro y volverá a entrenar.

.-. No se... no creo que Vegeta... es demasiado orgulloso... pero...

.-. ¡Por eso¡¡Te convertiré en la mejor guerrera que haya habido y habrá sobre la faz de la tierra!! – gritó con énfasis poniéndose en pie, la peli-azul no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar la con una gota en la cabeza – Y cuando su orgullo se vea herido por tu nueva fuerza, volverá a entrenar. Por una causa u otra tenemos las de ganar, Bulma.

.-. Si... – afirmó con serias dudas.

.-. Con ese animo no llegarás a ningún sitio. – le gruñó su amiga – Venga ¡¡Arriba ese animo!! – con un suspiro Bulma se puso en pie de nuevo. – No te oigo... ¡¿Lo lograremos?! – preguntó con su énfasis renovado.

.-. ¡¡¡SI!!! – respondió ella de igual modo.

Sentado sobre la cama de su hijo miraba al niño y aunque parecía estar atento a lo que el pequeño le contaba su mente vagaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. No pensaba en nada en concreto simplemente estaba "desconectado", observando como su hijo iba de un lado a otro sacando más y más de esos cachivaches con los que jugaba. Cuando el suelo estaba cubierto con todos ellos Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Para que quería tanta cosa? Cuando él era niño nunca... nunca... él nunca había jugado como se supone que debe jugar un niño, y de haber participado en un juego alguna vez se trató de ver quien exterminaba más nativos de el desafortunado planeta de turno que debía conquistar. Juegos de adultos. Juegos de muerte.

Volvió a mirar al niño que parloteaba feliz mientras hacía "volar" una extraña nave espacial en miniatura. Analizó mentalmente las diferencias entre su infancia y la del niño, eran abismales. De nuevo su pasado pesaba más que el presente, él no debería estar ahí, no pertenecía a este lugar. Había sido criado como guerrero, no, como guerrero no... ¡como asesino!

¿Cuantos infantes como el que hacía llamar su hijo había él eliminado de la faz del universo¿Cuantos planetas habían sucumbido ante sus ojos a sangre y fuego? Por sus manos...

El peso de aquellos números comenzó a abrumarle y sintió un repentino vértigo que le hizo llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Sentía nauseas de si mismo y aquello le hizo gruñir de ira y frustración. No era un santo ¿Y qué? Toda su maldita vida había vivido así¿por qué ahora después de tantos años sentía que todo aquello en lo que antes creía no tenía sentido?

.-. Kakarot. – gruñó entre dientes apretando sus puños. Acababa de recordar aquel último momento en que lo vio, como ese desagradable guerrero menor se había sacrificado para salvar al mundo una vez más. Un mundo que de no haber sido por él no hubiera estado en peligro. Aquel nuevo pensamiento le hizo relajar un poco el rostro, era cierto, su orgullo le había llevado a cometer el error de dejar a ese mal nacido de Cell en libertad, es más, le ayudó a conseguir su propósito. Instantes después se había dado cuenta de su estupidez y realmente quiso rectificar. ¡Él y no otro debería haber hecho morder el polvo a ese monstruo! Pero no, no solo le robaron la victoria sino que le hicieron quedar como un completo inútil. Como el perdedor que era... Abatido de nuevo por los recuerdos Vegeta dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio dejando su penetrante mirada clavada en el suelo.

Aquel día ni siquiera fue capaz de vengar la muerte de su hijo. Que más da que luego hubiese resucitado, le había fallado de forma estrepitosa.

Por otro lado el pequeño Trunks se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto observando los extraños cambios de humor de su padre bastante asustado. Al ver que aparentemente la extraña tormenta había pasado el crio se acercó a él.

.-. ¿He dicho algo malo, papa? – preguntó el pequeño con timidez.

Al recordar que no se encontraba solo en el cuarto Vegeta levantó de nuevo el rostro para mirar al niño. La expresión de su infantil cara era de una pena absoluta al no entender porque razón su padre se había enfadado tanto de pronto. El saiyan se quedó un rato con la vista clavada en los ojos azules de su hijo sin saber que responder. Quizás con un simple "tú no tienes la culpa" hubiera bastado pero en la mente de Vegeta no había sitio para dar explicaciones, no las encontraba necesarias y nunca se le había dado bien. A diferencia quizás de otras personas, Trunks supo aguantarle la mirada a su padre y él ausente Vegeta apenas se percató de que el niño le estaba leyendo como un libro abierto, una cualidad sin duda heredada de su madre y sin duda mejorada por los genes compartidos.

.-. ¿Por qué estas triste? – le preguntó el niño con toda su inocencia. El príncipe casi se cae al suelo por la sorpresa¿tanto se le notaba que hasta un crio de cuatro años se daba cuenta? De todas formas Trunks volvió a quedarse sin respuesta ya que los sentimientos que bullían en su interior eran demasiado complejos siquiera para exponerlos de forma coherente a si mismo. Aun así el pequeño no se rindió. – Sabes, cuando yo me pongo triste intento hacer lo que más me gusta para volver a estar feliz. Cómo helado de fresa, juego con mi juguete favorito, voy al parque... – una a una fue enumerando todas sus aficiones viviéndolas con exageradas representaciones cada una de ellas. – ¡Pero vamos papá¡Dime que es lo que más te gusta y jugaremos a eso juntos! – gritó Trunks lanzándose sobre el adulto que no parecía reaccionar. Vegeta cayó hacia atrás quedando tumbado en la cama con el niño sentado sobre el pecho y mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

Aquella mirada inocente tubo un extraño efecto refrescante en Vegeta que de pronto se sintió más ligero e incluso esbozó una diminuta sonrisa irónica ante la situación.

.-. ¿Lo que más me gusta? – se repitió a si mismo el saiyan cerrando los ojos un momento para pensar. La respuesta fue obvia y todo su cuerpo se la gritó tan fuerte que hasta le pareció oírlo en voz alta. – Pelear. – respondió con simpleza. Era indiscutible, pasase lo que pasase tan solo se sentía vivo dentro de un campo de batalla.

.-. ¿Pelear? – el pequeño pareció confuso unos instantes – Ah, es cierto Gohan me lo contó un día, dijo que habías sido un gran guerrero que luchaste contra los malos como los héroes de la tele.

Vegeta le miró significativamente. ¿Héroe? Jamás, en la vida él podría ser tal cosa, no era más que un vulgar asesino de masas. Se mordió la lengua, la mirada de admiración que le estaba brindando su hijo bien lo valía. Quizás... durante unos años, hasta que creciera un poco, le dejaría creer que su padre era un héroe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno reviví, que ya era hora jeje

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo a ver si me pongo y acabo los de los demás fics que empezados están XDDDDD

Se oye un eco: Vaaaagaaaaaaaaaaa, vaaaaaaaagaaaaaaa

Runliney


	6. Comienzo de una vida, fin de otra

Aprendiendo a ser padre

Capitulo 6: Comienzo de una vida, fin de otra.

Eran alrededor de las 10 cuando Bulma regresó a casa, técnicamente a tiempo de parecer que acababa de levantarse, aunque aquello ya daba igual había sido descubierta por la única persona que no debía hacerlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, Chichi se había tomado bien en serio eso de convertirla en una "super woman". Tan solo deseaba llegar a la ducha y quizás volverse a meter a la cama un rato más. Entró por la cocina, ya se encontraba ahí su madre haciendo el desayuno, la saludó vagamente arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras con cara abatida.

.-. Buenos días, pequeña. ¡Qué madrugadores que estáis todos hoy! – fue la respuesta de su madre, ella la ignoró, tan solo quería una ducha y una cama. Mientras subía las escaleras oyó que decía algo más sobre Trunks o algo así... pero realmente no la hizo caso, no sería nada importante.

Al llegar a su cuarto dejó caer de mala manera la bolsa de deporte y se descalzó con desgana antes de darse media vuelta para ir al baño, aun a pesar de su agotamiento no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta al pasar. Frunció el ceño en el acto: ¿Por qué estaba abierta? Hacía meses que el saiyan no abría la puerta por nada ni nadie y ahora lo estaba, a penas una rendija, pero lo estaba. La curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio y se arrimó a mirar.

.-. ¿Vegeta? – llamó en apenas un susurro mientras la puerta crujía suavemente al abrirse. Una habitación vacía la recibió.

Se adentró en ella mirando a ambos lados, el armario se encontraba abierto y la ropa con la que le había visto aquella mañana tirada por el suelo. Algo más estaba tirado, del altillo del armario había sacado la caja donde guardaba su armadura y su traje de combate. Sintió una punzada en su interior al ver que no estaban, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sintiendo a cada segundo un peor presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo. Al final lo vio, un folio sobre la mesilla de noche.

Pasó saliva acercándose y rogando que no fuese nada, alargó la mano para cogerlo y examinarlo detenidamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió como sus piernas iban a fallarle de un momento a otro.

"Me marcho, el niño viene conmigo.

No nos busques.

Vegeta"

La nota se le resbaló de las manos mientras se daba media vuelta y echaba a correr hacia el cuarto del pequeño, abrió con estrépito solo para comprobar que aquel cuarto también estaba vacío. Sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de ella por instantes bajó a toda prisa hasta la cocina.

.-. ¡Mama! – le llamó desesperada nada más aparecer allí, haciendo que a la mujer se le cayese lo que llevaba entre las manos, - ¿Dónde están Trunks y Vegeta? ¡Dime que los has visto!

Tras unos segundos de sorpresa la Sra. Brief sonrió despreocupadamente mientras recogía lo del suelo.

.-. Claro que los he visto, Bulma. – le respondió haciendo que su hija respirase aliviada un instante – Se marcharon esta mañana temprano, ya te lo había dicho.

Las piernas de la peliazul no soportaron más y la hicieron caer al suelo quedando de rodillas mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer pidiendo a gritos que les dejaran derramar lágrimas.

.-. Y donde han ido... mama.... – preguntó sin poder mirar a otra cosa que no fuese el suelo.

Su madre la miró con curiosidad.

.-. Pues no lo se... ¿Ocurre algo, cielo? – preguntó comenzando a preocuparse. La única respuesta que su hija le dio fue un llanto exagerado.

Vegeta sobrevolaba una frondosa selva perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que el niño de su espalda disfrutaba ruidosamente con aquella inesperada excursión. Trunks estaba eufórico señalaba cualquier cosa que llamase su atención y daba botecitos sobre la espalda de su padre cuando este no le prestaba atención. Finalmente acabó aterrizando en mitad de la jungla, junto a una cascada de grandes proporciones. El pequeño saltó de su espalda al suelo y corrió a verla de cerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se paró a la orilla del río mirando el arcoiris que se creaba en el agua. Vegeta solo inspeccionaba los alrededores mientras decidía si aquel iba a ser su campamento o no. El niño se agachó en la orilla buscando algún rastro de peces, pero el agua era turbia y con gran movimiento debido a la catarata por lo tanto era imposible ver su interior. No obstante un tronco a la deriva se acercaba lentamente hacia la orilla. Quizás alguien observador se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel tronco de aspecto musgoso iba contra corriente, pero el pequeño saiyan criado hasta ahora entre los muros de un hogar seguro no le prestó demasiada atención.

El príncipe despejaba una zona llana de piedras y palos meditando las posibilidades de aquel lugar cuando escuchó el grito aterrorizado del pequeño, se giró en el acto para ver como un tremendo cocodrilo abría sus fauces intentando agarrar al pequeño. Trunks lo esquivó cayéndose hacia atrás más por el susto que realmente por tratar de esquivar aquel ataque. El animal no se dio por vencido puso sus patas en tierra decidido a atrapar aquel exquisito bocado. Trunks paralizado por el terror cerró los ojos con fuerza tapándose la cara con las manos mientras veía cerrarse esas mandíbulas sobre él. Un chasquido atroz retumbó en aquel claro cuando aquella bocaza se cerró sin encontrar nada en medio. El cocodrilo buscó con la vista su pequeño trofeo y también lo hizo Vegeta.

Trunks abrió los ojos para descubrir que se encontraba a salvo... en lo alto de una rama a varios metros de distancia del suelo y el peligro de dientes amenazantes.

.-. ¡¡Pa... paaaaaaa!!!!!!! – gritó asustado comenzando a llorar realmente asustado. Vegeta no pudo sino contenerse un acceso de risa que le había entrado.

.-. Bueno, al menos tu instinto de supervivencia no está tan desaparecido como creía. – comentó más para si mismo que para el niño.

El reptil miró hacia arriba sin entender como fue que su comida había acabado en apenas un segundo tan fuera de su alcance. Mientras la pequeña mente del animal comenzaba a crecer con varias teorías filosóficas sobre lo efímero de las cosas una sombra se cernió sobre él.

.-. Ya tenemos desayuno... – dijo Vegeta antes de golpear al cocodrilo y arrastrarlo fuera del agua ya muerto. Trunks seguía llorando desconsolado en la rama del árbol.

.-. Pa...pa........ ayu..dame!!!! – le pedía sin querer mirar hacia abajo.

.-. Ni hablar. – Contestó de pronto el saiyan con voz firme y seria – Tú has subido ahí arriba, así que puedes bajar tú solo. - Su hijo no pareció conformarse con aquello y siguió llorando y suplicando mientras Vegeta, ignorándolo de lleno, reunía madera para hacer una hoguera y cocinar al fallecido depredador.

Pasaron un par de horas. Sentado en el suelo frente a la fogata el saiyan devoraba la carne del anima ya bien hecha, mientras que Trunks con su tripita rugiendo de hambre seguía colgado de la rama. Ya no lloraba, se había dado cuenta que su padre no le hacía ningún caso y aunque todavía estaba asustado comenzó a buscar la forma de bajar el solo de allí arriba, sabía que no podía contar con el adulto. Poco a poco intentando por todos los medio no mirar hacia abajo intentó reptar sobre la rama para llegar al tronco. Avanzó una mano y tiró su cuerpo hacia delante salvando un par de centímetro, repitió la operación de nuevo y avanzó otro par de centímetros. El sistema daba resultado y poco a poco fue tomando confianza, quizás demasiada ya que al moverse más rápido la rama comenzó agitarse y no tardó en comenzar a crujir. Aquello preocupó al niño, no parecía un sonido bueno, aumentó el ritmo y la rama finalmente se partió. Con un alarido el pequeño cayó al vacío.

Por suerte había avanzado lo suficiente para que en la bajada se encontrase con otras ramas que frenaron la caída, el cachorro de saiyan llegó al suelo golpeado y dolorido, pero sin nada de gravedad. Un lagrimón gordo y varios sollozos se escaparon de él mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Cuando lo consiguió se volvió hacia su padre haciendo pucheros, en vez de la mirada de preocupación y compasión que esperaba encontrar se vio frente a los oscuros y firmes ojos de su padre, que con una mirada casi indiferente le ofrecía una de las patas del cocodrilo. El niño le miró aquella comida realmente extrañado, ¿eso era comestible? Realmente por el olor nadie lo diría, levantó la mirada hacia su padre el cual volvía a comer tranquilamente. Con serias dudas al respecto le dio un mordisco, aquella carne era dura y la piel aunque chamuscada era correosa; cuando consiguió arrancar un cacho y masticarlo descubrió que el sabor no era tan malo, comenzó a mirarlo con otros ojos, incluso se sentó ahí mismo junto a la hoguera mientras le daba un segundo mordisco y se peleaba con la piel del animal. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos dejó el hueso pelado junto al montón que había junto a su padre, el pequeño se echó atrás satisfecho en su pequeño estómago habían caído tres de las patas de aquel animal.

.-. ¿Cuando volvemos a casa, Papa? - preguntó Trunks. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez durante lo que duró la comida que Vegeta le dirigió la mirada, fue fría, severa y mortal; tanto que el niño se incorporó y rectificó la pregunta en el acto. - ¿Cuando volvemos a casa, padre?

El príncipe saiyan se puso en pie y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

.-. Aun no lo se. - su hijo frunció el ceño confuso a punto de volver a preguntar algo para aclarar aquello – Eso es algo que depende de ti. - siguió hablando interrumpiendo la replica del pequeño – Si es que sobrevives la primera semana. - se gira hacia él, sus ojos negros de expresión inmutable se clavaron en los claros ojos azules del semi-saiyan – Trabajaremos día y noche, pienso convertirte en un digno guerrero saiyan.

El niño miró a su padre con cierto temor durante aquel sermón, no había hecho nada malo y no entendía porque le reñía. Cuando escuchó aquella última frase pestañeó confuso.

.-. ¿Qu-qué es un s-saiyan, padre? - preguntó con inocencia. En aquel instante en el rostro serio de Vegeta se torneó una sonrisa bastante macabra que heló la sangre de Trunks.

.-. Éso es algo que pienso enseñarte muy rápido...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Ejem... ejem... ejem.... * se echa al suelo hincando la frente en ante ella * Perdonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!

Lo se, he tardado milenios en continuar este fic, bueno... cualquier fic.... los demás no se ni cuando lo haré * risa nerviosa * Pero algún día lo hago, de verdad de la buena.

Ante todo muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que aun estando abandonado este fic se lo han leído y dejado review, eso me ha hecho feliz y por ello lo he continuado.

Gracias a tod por leer, espero que nos haya decepcionado jeje.

Runliney


End file.
